


Incentive

by Cookiebun



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebun/pseuds/Cookiebun
Summary: Brian just needs the right incentive....





	Incentive

Thanksgiving Day

 

“Why did I agree to this?” Brian bristled.

 

“Because you want to get into my ass again before the New Year”, Justin said with a not so hidden smirk.

 

Brian sighs and resigns himself to the most unpleasant fate of them attending Thanksgiving at Debbie’s house… again.

 

“I don’t know why you bitch so much about going, you’ve never missed one; even before I insisted we go.” Justin states as he starts getting dressed.

 

Brian is on the bed and watches Justin as he bends over to put on the black boxer briefs he likes so much. “Maybe I just need a bit more immediate incentive to be motivated.”

 

Justin turns around and sees Brian slowly stroking himself as he stares at Justin’s beautiful bubble butt. Never one to disappoint, Justin slowly walks to the bed. He stops, turns around and bends over to pick something up for the sole purpose of teasing Brian with his ass. As Justin straightens up, he continues to the bed and rubs the palm of his hand against his already hard cock.

 

“We don’t have a lot of time. Maybe we should stop before we really get going.” says Brian.

 

Justin stops wide eyed at the thought. “Are you serious?”

 

“Hell no… get that ass over here NOW!” Brian bellows.

 

Justin no longer takes it slow. He launches himself onto the bed and immediately, they start kissing. Their tongues are dueling for control over the other’s mouth when Justin breaks the kiss first, sliding down Brian’s body and licking along the way. He stops at each nipple, adding a little nibble to each of them before continuing onto to Brian’s belly button and tongue fucking it for a short while before continuing further down. When Justin reaches his favorite piece of anatomy, he stops and takes a deep breath. He can’t help but be awed by the sight every time he sees Brian’s cock. He never tires of how beautiful it really is. 

 

Finally breaking eye contact with the cock and looking into Brian’s gorgeous hazel eyes, Justin licks the tip of Brian’s cock and enjoys the salty sweetness already leaking from it. He can’t hold back any longer and he encompasses the entire shaft until he feels it hit the back of his throat. This quick move elicits an erotic moan from Brian, making Justin moan and vibrate against the ever hardening cock. It doesn’t take long before Brian’s breathing increases and Justin speeds up his head, bobbing as his left hand rolls Brian’s balls and his right hand moves to Brian’s tight hole, applying slight pressure. 

 

Justin can feel Brian’s balls begin to tighten enough to signal the impending orgasm so he pulls his head back enough so he will be able to catch Brian’s love juice on his tongue and savor it rather than it go directly down his throat. Once Brian’s climax ends, Justin climbs back to kiss and share his newly acquired delicacy with Brian.

 

Brian doesn’t waste a moment and turns Justin around to enjoy the view of that bubble butt, but more importantly the pink pucker, calling out to him. Brian dives right in, taking his tongue around the edge of Justin’s hole, lapping at him and giving little nibbles as well. He licks down to Justin’s balls and sucks each one, making sure to give equal attention to each. He moves back to the eager hole and licks around the edge again before straightening his tongue and using it to enter his favorite place ever. As he thrusts his tongue in and out, Brian also inserts one finger to further stretch Justin.

 

Soon Brian has three fingers in Justin’s ass and has sufficiently prepped him. With a practiced ease, Brian reaches for the condom next to the bed and is sheathed, lined up and ready to go. 

 

Justin is so hard by this point, “Hurry the fuck up. I don’t want to wait any longer to feel you inside me.” He growls.

 

Brian doesn’t need to be told twice and he decides this is going to be hard and fast. He doesn’t take it slow even to start. He thrusts in breaching the first ring quickly and only stops when he is fully enveloped in his Sunshine’s ass. With no pause for adjustment, Brian starts a rapid and frenzied, but oh so erotic, pace as he pummels in and almost out of Justin.

 

Justin strokes himself in time to Brian’s thrusts and can feel the tingle down his back. “Oh fuck… Brian… I’m gonna….. I need to….”

 

“Almost Sunshine, but not quite yet… hold on just a bit longer.”

 

Brian then slows his pace just the tiniest of bits and he fondles Justin’s balls with his left hand while holding Justin’s hip with his right hand. Brian leans over and licks Justin’s neck then whispers in Justin’s ear… “NOW!” 

 

Brian and Justin simultaneously explode, both yelling as they finish their release. As they both collapse on the bed catching their breath, Justin looks at Brian and giggles. “Was that enough motivation for you?”

 

Brian also laughs and responds, “Abso-fucking-lutely! I make no guarantees that I won’t want a motivational refresher during this ordeal of a day, but it will definitely do for now.” 

 

Justin notes the sexy move of Brian’s as he sucks in his lips. Justin is a sucker for that, and he is pretty sure Brian knows it. “I’m sure we can figure something out if you feel yourself waning during the very daunting task of dinner.”

 

“That’s all I ask, Sunshine. I do believe you are my favorite incentive to get things done!” Brian admits.

 

Justin knows what Brian is saying without having to say the precise words. He is more in love with the brunette every day, and he knows those feelings are returned whether Brian says them out loud or not. Brian’s actions have always been louder than his words.

 

“Incentive? I’ll take that as a compliment. I reckon that’s one of the nicest things you’ve called me… you know, as opposed to twat anyway.” Justin replies, and both men laugh.

Brian realizes they have postponed the inevitable as long as possible. “I do believe it’s time we got up, got ready and got to Debbie’s before she cuts my balls off for getting us there too late.”

 

The men get ready quickly and arrive to Debbie’s late, but before dinner has started so Debbie isn’t upset enough to actually yell. Dinner is served and everyone is around the table just enjoying good food and family time. Debbie decides that everyone will share what they are most thankful for this year.

 

One by one, they all comply with Debbie’s request. The last one up is Brian. You can tell by the looks on most of their faces, they don’t expect him to play along or to, at least, take it seriously.

 

Brian decides to take his turn. “This year I am most thankful for a few things. First, for my family, and I don’t mean the bastards I was born to. I mean the family I have right here. Second, I am thankful for the continued success of Kinnetik, and for the fantastic executives I have…. Yes Theodore, that includes you. And third, I am most thankful for incentive. I know my life wouldn’t be nearly as good as it is without having incentive in it helping me. Incentive pushes me and keeps me going at time. I love incentive! Everyone should find their true and proper incentive.”

 

The family looks puzzled, but Justin is smiling bigger than ever. Debbie is the first to realize there was more said than they know about, but keeps it to herself. She quickly takes the spotlight off of Brian and asks for help with getting the table cleared and dessert ready. The family goes about the day, but the smile never leaves Justin’s face. 

Brian and Justin are getting ready to leave for the night when Debbie whispers in Brian’s ear, “Thank you for taking my request at dinner seriously, and maybe next year, just call him Sunshine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Muskababes for being there for me... much love!


End file.
